gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Super GT
, San Andreas]] ]] The Super GT is an extremely fast sports car which appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is based upon a 1993 Mitsubishi 3000GT with the back of a 1993 Toyota Supra in GTA:SA. In GTA IV, however, the Super GT is derived from, primarily, a modern Aston Martin DB9 coupe, or more likely a new Aston Martin V8 Vantage with the back end resembling a Ferrari 612 and is manufactured by Dewbauchee; it is very rare, and may be found in Alderney. In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is rewarded to the player for achieving all bronze in the Driving School, and appears in the parking lot outside the driving school, parked against the building to the west. The Super GT can be modified at TransFender garages, unlike tuners, which must be taken to the Wheel Arch Angels garage in Ocean Flats, San Fierro; and it is not classified as a tuner vehicle. There are also two versions of this car; a hardtop and convertible. It is the most expensive car to import, cashing in at $85,000, however the player is awarded $105,000 when he exports the car. Acceleration and speed are superior to many other sports cars in the game. However, handling and braking are tricky, especially at higher speeds. The Super GT tends to fishtail wildly when using the E-brake around corners, and hard braking at high or mid speeds comes at the cost of losing traction, making high-speed city chases rather difficult. It sounds as though it runs on a V10, as it has the same sound as the Banshee's engine. Locations San Andreas *Outside the Driving School after achieving bronze for all the challenges *Behind the Control Tower at Easter Bay Airport, San Fierro (usually locked) *Spawns on The Strip, Las Venturas *Driving around in night Rodeo, Los Santos *Importable from Easter Basin docks in San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $84,000 (Tuesday only) GTA IV *During a car chase in one of Bernie Crane's missions, the Russian criminals drive a Super GT, while the character most likely drives a Turismo, as it is the car parked in front of Bernie's house. At the climax of the mission, the Russians hit a curb and crash their car, forcing you to get out of your Turismo and take them out on foot. Once they are dealt with you can steal the Super GT for yourself and save it. *As a part of the Text Message Car Missions from Stevie, he will ask you to procure one parked in front of the 69 in South Algonquin. Before taking it to Stevie's garage, save it in one of your parking spots and wait for another to respawn. Then take the re-spawn to Stevie. *If you compete in Brucie's races early on, it is likely that you will see the it in at least one them. You can kill the driver and steal it but you will cancel the race and your favor with Brucie will go down 3 percent. *Outside the main entrance of the abandoned Sprunk factory where you must find and kill Chubby Charlie, in the mission Trespass. *Anywhere if you know or have the cheat code. Modifications It can only be modified at TransFender garages: *Color *Nitro (2X only) *Wheels *Hydraulics Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars